A Wolf's Worst Howl
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Aaron creates an invention that turns a wolf's howl into an angelic one. But one of our fellow wolves steals it and creates a path of destruction, harming everyone. Will the gang be able to stop the wolf before they do anymore harm?
1. Healing

A Wolf's Worst Howl (1)

It was another sunny day in Jasper Park again. All the wolves were either hunting or playing. But there was one odd group that didn't. Of course, this group contained Humphrey, Kate, Lilly Garth, Aaron, and Stacy. So, it wasn't wired that they sat in the den talking, right?

"So, then you pulled out a knife and started to slash at us." Humphrey said. I guess I was wrong It was weird.

"And then you chased at us through the woods." Garth continued. "Aaron then gave this great speech to you but you just yelled 'Not good enough!'."

"I did all that? Wow. Well, I guess I'm sorry." Stacy said.

"You don't need to apologize." Kate started. "You weren't yourself."

"Yeah, don't you remember what happened to Garth?" Lilly asked. "He wasn't himself and we still got him back."

"I actually remember that." Garth said. "Man that was a nightmare."

"Well, whatever happened, I'm glad it's over." Stacy said with a sigh. "And I'm sorry about stabbing you, Aaron."

"That's okay, sis." Aaron said hugging her.

"I'm glad you can forgive me."

"Well, you weren't you." The gang then went to Aaron's den where they were greeted by his creation.

"Salutations, fellow wolves. Aaron, I made a grocery list for thou."

"Can't I have a moment to my friends?!"

"Thou are the one who is annoyed if the cupboard isn't stocked."

"Fine. Let me see that." He grabbed it and read. "We're already out of 4-n chyoll?"

"Running low. Remember that man's taint we turned into a twas?"

"Oh, yeah. That was a bitch." He then turned to Stacy who still looked sad. Aaron spoke to her.

"You know what would make you feel better?" Aaron asked Stacy.

"No, what?"

"Howling! Its fun and we can do it together as family. What do ya say?" She thought about it for a second.

"Okay, let's do it."

"Awesome! We'll do it tonight at the Moonlight Howl. Would you like a date or will you be howling with friends?"

"I think I'll howl with friends." She said with a smile.

"Oh, that's good because I asked someone and we're really hitting it off."

"Who is she?" Garth asked.

"She? It's no female. It's Hutch."

"Wait? Hutch is… you know?" Garth embarrassedly asked.

"Since last week, but enough about that. Let's go and have fun." And so they did. But what they didn't know was the wolf hiding behind some bushes spying on them.

"Oh, poor fools. They don't know their lives are about to end." The wolf said as they left.


	2. Hypnotic Howl

A Wolf's Worst Howl (2)

It was a perfect spring night in Jasper. It was warm but with a breeze to keep the wolves cool. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the moon shone bright. The sound of howls can be heard which made this whole night so…

"Ahhh!" The sounds of a crash can be heard from the others.

…peaceful. So much for that.

"Are you guys okay?" Kate asked giggling. Of course, she was talking to Humphrey and his pack brothers.

"If you call a concussion okay, then yeah." Shakey said sarcastically. He then looked around in confusion. "Hey, where's Mooch?" The others looked around when they heard his voice.

"Here comes the boom!" They looked up and saw him about to fall on them. They tried to run but it was too late. They then started to laugh as Kate rolled her eyes.

"Classic omegas." She said as Lilly was chuckling.

"Get your butt out of my face!" Shakey said.

"If you're done Humphrey, we have to meet Aaron and Hutch."

"Oh right!" Humphrey said. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"'Kay!" Shakey said. And so, Kate, Lilly, and Humphrey left where they met Aaron and Hutch… um… okay, I'll be blunt. They were making out.

"Get a room!" Humphrey said to them who were now embarrassed at the fact they were caught making out.

"I-I thought you guys would come later." Aaron said shyly.

"Don't be embarrassed." Lilly said. "You two are a perfect couple."

"Thanks. That really means a lot." Hutch said with a smile. He then resumed making out with his partner.

"We should leave these two alone." Humphrey said as they started to walk away.

"Wait!" Aaron said as he pulled away from Hutch.

"Oh no. you are not going to make us take pictures of you two kissing." Humphrey said annoyed.

"No, not that."

"But you promised." Hutch whispered.

"Later, later." Aaron whispered back. "I just wanted to show you my newest invention."

"Is it another clone of me?"

"No, this trumps that. I'm talking about this!" He then pulled out a small, palm-sized box with a speaker and two straps at the ends. Humphrey started at it for a second.

"What… the… hell?"

"Humphrey!" Kate exclaimed as she hit him.

"It's just a box!"

"Just a box? Watch this." Aaron then strapped it around his neck and proceeded to howl. It sounded divine like a choir of angels. The other wolves heard this angelic howling and listened in awe. It was so majestic that it soothed the ears of the others, even our spy wolf.

"What is that beautiful sound?" The wolf said as it looked over at Aaron. When he stopped, the gang was in awe.

"That's so divine." Kate said in a sleepy tone.

"Yeah. I call it the Howler 5000." Aaron said as he took off the device. "It has the power to sooth anyone's soul with just one howl."

"Well, it worked." Hutch said in a sleepy tone.

"Of course, it has some side-effects. It makes anyone in a 5 mile radius turn into a sleepy zombie for a few minutes, but, it's worth it."

"I'll say it is…" The spying wolf said in a sleepy tone. "And it will be worth it when I get my paws on it..."


	3. Fiasco Howl!

A Wolf's Worst Howl (3)

It was just another night at the Moonlight Howl. Almost every wolf was howling, having fun, or talking to each other. Stacy, Lilly, and Kate were the one's talking to each other. Naturally, this gave Humphrey, Garth, and Aaron a chance to be themselves.

"Huh, look at that." Humphrey said, looking at his mate.

"Look at what?" Garth asked.

"They've been there for 30 minutes talking. They could talk for hours on end." He joked.

"Ha! You're right." Aaron said as he was tinkering with his invention. Humphrey saw this.

"Hey, stop playing with that. We're having fun, remember?"

"I know, but I want this to work perfectly."

"Come on! You've been working on it since you showed it to us."

"That's not true. I made out with Hutch for 10 minutes after that. And also, I told him some stuff that I would do to him later like taking my paw and slowly…"

"Stop… it…" Garth said, clearly annoyed.

"I'm just telling you…"

"I don't need to hear it. Besides, the stuff you say is gross."

"Fine." Aaron said with a sigh.

"Okay, now that you're done fighting, why don't you put that down and join us in some sled hilling?" Humphrey asked.

"Sure. I just need to put this back in my den." Then he started to walk away. When he got there, he stopped and perked up his ears. He turned around.

"Is someone there?" Nothing. He shrugged and turned back to find a female wolf standing in front of him. "Whoa! You almost scared my half to death." He told her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." She said as she looked down and fumbled with her paws.

"It's alright. I mean, you wouldn't be able to scare me to death anyway. I'm immortal." He then chuckled at his own comment.

"Immortal, huh?" She said.

"Yeah, I know it's weird. But anyway, what's your name?" He asked.

"Sharon." She said. Aaron then saw her full body. Her fur was gray like Humphrey's but neat like Kate's, she had blue eyes, and some claw marks on her back and one on her left eye.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aaron." They both shook paws when Sharon saw the device in Aaron's hand.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"You already did, but you can ask another."

"Right. You see…" She then punched him in the nose and he was out.


	4. When Your Evil

A Wolf's Worst Howl (4)

"Hey, Kate!" Humphrey exclaimed as she and the others walked up to them.

"Hi, Humphrey. Don't you just love howling with your mate?" She said as she rubbed her head against Humphrey's chest. His face turned crimson.

"Y-yeah. I love you- I mean 'it'! No! Not like your 'it', but, there's nothing wrong with yours. Not that I was looking at it! I'm not like that. No! I don't mean 'like that' as in I'm gay, which I'm not, but I'm not out chasing after other girls and not that I couldn't…"

"Humphrey!" Kate said giggling. "It's alright. I know what you mean."

"Oh, thank God!" He let out a sigh of relief.

"Now that was awkward, but funny to watch." Garth said with a smile.

"Shut up, you ass!"

"Don't call me an ass, you mother-"

"Garth" Lilly yelled.

"What?! He started it." He said with a huff. Then they heard Hutch coming to them.

"Guys! Guys!"

"Oh, Hutch. How's it going?"

"Not good! Not good at all!"

"Whoa! Just calm down." Kate said.

"Wait? Did Aaron get stuck on his sex swing?"

"No, it's… he has a sex swing?"

"Yeah, he showed it to me." Humphrey said with a shudder.

"Well, it's not that. Aaron was kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped!" Stacy exclaimed. "Oh my God! Aaron!"

"Yeah, but the worst is what the thief did to him."

"Oh my God! Aaron! We have to stop this wolf." Stacy said.

"This wolf took him. Where would we start to find her?" Kate asked. Suddenly, they saw the wolf dragging a dead Aaron past them.

"Ha-Ha! No one will ever figure out where I am. I- crap!" Sharon saw the gang staring back.

"Well, that was easy." Humphrey said.

"Oh my God! She killed Aaron!" Stacy exclaimed.

"You bastard!" Hutch also exclaimed.


	5. Hell on Earth

A Wolf's Worst Howl (5)

"I thought there weren't any wolves in this part!" Sharon yelled.

"There are wolves everywhere in Jasper!" Humphrey said. "You can't go one minute without seeing a wolf."

"Well, no matter. I can simply walk away without getting stopped."

"How are you going to do that?" Kate said with a sneer. Garth, Humphrey, and Hutch took into fighting positions.

"It's simple." Sharon said calmly. "I'll just use this…" She then pulled out the Howler 5000 and strapped it around her neck.

"Oh God! She has-"

"Yes, I have!" She then proceeded to howl. The gang tried to cover their ears, but it was useless. Their souls were soothed by the angelic howl, their eyelids were half-closed, and they spoke in a sleepy tone. "It works! Ha! Now stay there while I steal your stuff!" She said mockingly. She then noticed that the dead Aaron was not next to her. "Where is that bastard? Oh, well. At least I am able to…" Ding! Thunk! The gang stared in awe the best they could as they saw Sharon fall to the ground. They looked up and saw Aaron holding up a stick.

"Did y'all miss me?" He joked.

"Aaron?" Stacy said as she started to come out of the sleep-like trance. In fact all of them where. "If you're alive, how come you weren't affected by the howl?"

"What?! Hold on…" He then took something out of his ears. "I found these in a dumpster. Apparently, they're called 'Ear Plugs'. I'm just glad y'all are fine."

"How did you survive?" Garth asked in a faster tone. The rest were rubbing their eyes and moving in at normal speed.

"Garth, it's not my first time I played possum." Then he saw Stacy and Hutch run up and hug him.

"I'm glad you're alive." Stacy said as Hutch agreed. Hutch then looked at the unconscious wolf's body. He went up to it, unstrapped the device, and gave it to Aaron.

"What should we do with her?" He asked.

"We should take her far away from here." Kate said.

"Really? I thought we would leave her here and let her take over Jasper." Aaron said sarcastically.

"Ha, Ha." Kate said list fully.

"Yeah, sorry I do that sometimes. But we should go with your plan and I'm safely hiding this device in my den… I mean, in a bank guarded by robots!" Aaron yelled as he looked around.

The others laughed at his nonsense. "Never again will anyone use this device for evil; to make a wolf's worst howl. Never!" They then went and dropped Sharon's body deep in the woods.


End file.
